


Supermassive Black Hole

by jongnugget



Series: Heaven [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Illegal Activities, M/M, Motorcycles, Racing, Secrets, Smut, Street Racing, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: "Never, ever lie to me. Because I will find out, and you will pay."





	Supermassive Black Hole

_Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?_  
_Oh baby, can you hear me moan?_

 

Jongin’s favourite part of the day were always those hours in the late evening when both him and Kyungsoo would simply rest at home, perched lazily on the couch watching CSI: Miami. He would only absentmindedly look at the screen where the actors were speaking or fighting, his attention span mostly occupied with the warm, solid body underneath his. He’d be too busy sitting close to Kyungsoo, too busy wrapping his arms loosely around him, too busy nuzzling his face into his chest and listening to the steady heartbeat that gave his life meaning. 

Just sitting there, next to Kyungsoo, was his favourite thing to do in the whole wide world. Maybe second only to kissing Kyungsoo’s soft lips that moulded against his as if they had been sculpted to fit each other perfectly.   

It was, however, a few weeks ago that he had first noticed something weird about that favourite part of the day.

It was when he finished his cup of noodles and when he started scrolling through twitter, updating himself on the news of the day, when he realized that Horatio was already putting on his iconic sunglasses, the music from the intro of the show filling their living room. 

And Kyungsoo was not next to him on the couch in his sweatpants. 

Jongin just shrugged it off then, simply occupying the entire couch and stretching out his tired legs, scrolling even deeper into the depths of twitter. 

But the days turned into weeks, and what he had absentmindedly noticed once became a pattern.

“Hey,” Jongin greeted, trying to stop himself from pinching his eyebrows as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen as he watched Kyungsoo wolfing down a quickly assembled sandwich. 

He was late again. Too late. CSI’s episode had ended long ago, the silence of their apartment deafening until he finally heard the lock of the door clicking. 

“Oh, hey,” his boyfriend turned around, a surprised look in his eyes. “I thought you’d be asleep by now, babe.” 

“No, I was waiting for you,” Jongin tried not to let himself show just how much unease he was feeling inside. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to notice because he simply finished his sandwich and walked closer to him, hand so naturally finding its way to his hips and pulling him closer.

Jongin almost sighed out when Kyungsoo pressed their lips together, that tinge of excitement running inside him yet again, just like it did every time Kyungsoo kissed him. 

The shorter man raised a hand to gently remove the bangs from his eyes and then to slide his fingers down his cheek. Jongin leaned into the touch.

“You didn’t have to wait for me, love,” Kyungsoo said, voice as gentle as ever, and Jongin tried not to feel too relieved. “I just got caught up after school. Sehun called me, so we hung out around the campus, got a few beers.” 

Jongin just nodded, eyes shooting around. Right.

He knew he had no reason to worry. 

“Well,” Jongin just shrugged eventually, finally smiling, and he ran a hand down Kyungsoo’s chest. “I have an 8am class tomorrow, so I need to sleep.” 

A tingle of regret flashed in Kyungsoo’s eyes. A look Jongin knew too well. His boyfriend felt guilty that he had kept him up so late.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo said eventually. “I’ll go change and I’ll be right there.”

Jongin nodded, turning off the lights one by one. By the time he made it to their bedroom, Kyungsoo was done changing and brushing his teeth. He opened his arms invitingly and Jongin was more than happy to crawl on the bed and join his lover and his best friend. 

He was there, next to him, with his calming, familiar scent and his strong hold, and his reassuring, regular breaths tickling Jongin’s skin as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

  
_You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?_

 

The excuses started sounding emptier the more time passed. Drinks with Sehun and Lay. Work in the garage. Staying late in the library to study. 

Stupid excuses. 

And Jongin’s heart was starting to feel heavier with every passing day. As their time together was reduced to even less hours. 

But he had no reason to doubt Kyungsoo and anything he said. Kyungsoo had never lied to him. He would never lie to him, right? 

He couldn’t even tell his friends about it. About his worries. He had nobody to seek reassurance from. Baekhyun would just start talking shit again, and Chanyeol was so far up his ass that he was positive he wasn’t even listening to him when he talked half of the time, just staring. 

Jongin threw his book down on the bed, unable to concentrate. He was too busy _worrying_ to be able to learn anything. Instead, he tried to play some show on Netflix, just to distract himself, as he waited long into the darkest hours of the night. 

His entire body tensed when he heard the front door unlocking and quiet footsteps entering the apartment. His eyes flashed to the corner of his screen, to check the time. 

12:08

He frowned, as he put his laptop aside, and he stood up. He felt a tinge of something new inside himself. A tingle of something different. Something he hadn’t felt because of Kyungsoo before.

Anger. 

He walked towards the bathroom, where the door had remained slightly open and the light was streaming into the hallway. He could hear the water in the sink running. 

“Coming home after midnight,” he said, reaching out to push the door open. “That’s a record even for you.” 

What he didn’t expect was to see Kyungsoo startling the way he did. Flinching when the door opened, or at the sound of his quiet, but angry voice. Looking away, turning his back to him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so late.”

Jongin frowned, that light within him igniting even more. He was afraid it would catch on like wildfire, that anger inside him. 

“Won’t even look me in the eyes when apologizing. What a _man_.”

“Go sleep, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, still not looking at him. “I’ll be right there.” 

Jongin was pretty sure that frown was now permanently etched on his face, it had been for a few days now, but this was entirely new. Kyungsoo was acting like a complete dick. Which wouldn’t be something too shocking if it wasn’t _him_ that he was acting like this with. 

And he wouldn’t tolerate that. Not after everything they’d went through. 

“ _Look at me!”_

A still fell over the little bathroom, and Jongin just glared as Kyungsoo seemed to freeze for a few seconds.

And then he slowly turned around. 

Jongin’s gasp echoed in the bathroom.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” he let out a breath, feeling like someone had kicked him straight in the chest. Before he even knew it, all anger had evaporated from his system, instead replaced by panic as he reached forward immediately, hands flying up to Kyungsoo’s face.

There was an ugly bruise covering most of his left cheekbone and eye, the skin purplish and swelled. There was also a cut on his lip, a clean cut on that soft, bottom lip that Jongin loved so much. Jongin’s eyes flashed all over his face, inspecting the damage with that panic pumping in his veins as his fingers moved to the side of his boyfriend’s face, afraid to touch. 

“What _happened_ to you?!”

Jongin felt his breath becoming shallower the more he stared at those bruises and cuts. His heart was racing.

But Kyungsoo simply raised his hand and wrapped it around Jongin’s wrist, gently lowering his hand.

“I just fell,” he said and Jongin’s eyes shot up to look at his. Kyungsoo was avoiding his gaze. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You _fell_?!” Jongin repeated, unable to hide the scoff from his voice. He shook his head, raising a hand again to Kyungsoo’s face, gently laying his fingers on that raw skin. Kyungsoo hissed at the light touch and Jongin frowned. He caught Kyungsoo’s eyes and he felt that weight in his heart almost crushing him. He barely found it within himself to utter the words. “Did you get in a fight?” 

“No,” Kyungsoo denied quickly. Almost too quickly, as he tried to lover Jongin’s hand again. Jongin didn’t budge this time. Instead, he pointed towards the edge of the bathtub.

“ _Sit_.”

Jongin didn’t quite know what to think as he angrily opened the cupboard and pulled out spirt and cotton pads. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout and hit and punch and kick. 

But Kyungsoo was hurt, and everything he could care about at the moment was that the man he loved most in the world was in pain.

He approached Kyungsoo, with the full intention to dab the cotton pad strongly against the cuts and bruises on his face, to teach him a lesson, but he stopped himself before doing that.

Instead, he heaved a sigh and gently pressed the cotton to his cut. Kyungsoo’s hiss was low and quiet, the alcohol stinging. 

And Jongin didn’t utter a single word. He kept dabbing gently around the bruises, until there was no blood on Kyungsoo’s eyebrow anymore, until he was sure that everything was disinfected properly. 

He was about to walk away and most probably give Kyungsoo the silent treatment until at least the morning, but he felt those two strong hands holding him by his hips lightly.

Kyungsoo leaned forward, his forehead resting against Jongin’s abdomen.

“Thank you,” the words came out muffled and Jongin looked down, at that mess of black hair and those arms clinging on to him. 

That weight in his heart disappeared for that moment, as he put his hand on Kyungsoo’s head and gently caressed his hair. 

He heaved a deep sigh. 

* * *

Everything seemed to return to normal for a while. Kyungsoo was coming home earlier again, and the bruise on his face faded a little more with every passing day. 

Every day Jongin would kiss it, and Kyungsoo would hold him tight and love him, and that’s all he ever wanted. 

But when the bruise almost completely disappeared, merely a yellowish tinge to his skin where the once purple and black bruises had been covering his face, Jongin noticed the arrows of the clock dancing forward, leaving time behind them.

Kyungsoo was late again. 

  
_Ooh_ _, You set my soul alight_

 

Jongin set his jaw, as he backed up against the wall. The lights on the alleys of the campus were like shimmering stars, distracting him from the one thing he had in mind.

The phone was firmly pressed to his ear. He answered after the second ring.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Jongin said as nonchalantly as he could. “Just wanted to tell you I’ll be late tonight. We’re working on the dance for the festival next month, and you know how hard it is to get all the dancers in the club together.” 

“Right,” Kyungsoo’s voice reached him from the speaker and Jongin peeked from around the wall, eyes fixed on the figure in the distance, clad in a leather jacket and a phone pressed to his ear. He watched as Kyungsoo started walking away from his campus building, bag hanging off his shoulder. “Do you want me to get you some food on the way back home then?” 

“No, there’s some leftovers in the fridge from yesterday,” Jongin said, sliding past a group of students and walking down the alley, never letting the distant figure of Kyungsoo disappear from his sight. “Don’t wait up, okay?” 

“Alright, love,” Kyungsoo’s voice was somewhat quiet as he spoke. “I’ll see you later then. Be safe.” 

“Yeah,” Jongin just said, before lowering the phone from his ear, clicking the red button to end the conversation. He watched as Kyungsoo stilled down for a few moments, staring down at his phone in confusion, before slipping it in his pocket and continuing down the alley. And Jongin followed, trying to blend in with the other students on the technical campus, trying not to get too close.

He simply set his jaw. 

Kyungsoo was lying to him and he had every intention of finding out just what he was hiding.

He pursed his lips and followed his boyfriend into the darkness of the night. 

* * *

It was harder to follow Kyungsoo when they were on motorbikes. He had to stay behind the cars, and he had to follow Kyungsoo while making sure that no car would push him or that he wouldn’t run over any pedestrians. Besides, as they got into further parts of the town, where the streets weren’t as busy, Jongin was afraid that Kyungsoo would hear him and the roar of his motorbike. 

Kyungsoo, however, even if he had heard the purring of a motorcycle behind himself, didn’t seem to be paying much attention to it.

And Jongin, with a very ominous feeling taking over his chest, realized that the more they drove, the more bikes appeared on the streets. The further they drove down the streets and into little alleys, the less cars were to be seen and the bikers were appearing from every corner. 

Jongin held his breath when he stopped at the corner of the street where Kyungsoo stopped with his massive motorbike. 

He spread his leg to stop the motorbike, and he raised the protective gear on the helmet. 

He felt his eyes widening with every passing second. 

That little street was filled with bikers. Leaning on flashy, expensive rides. Moving in groups, with different markings on their leather jackets. Revving was to be heard from all corners of the place. There were girls in short skirts and high heels walking between those bikers, taking pictures with them. There were men squatting next to their bikes, fixing them. Polishing. Repairing. 

Street racing, Jongin concluded with a deep, sharp inhale. Illegal street racing. 

Jongin felt his breath quickening, as he watched around from the distance. As he watched Kyungsoo hopping off his bike when a few men approached him. Jongin set his jaw when he recognized Sehun in his large leather jacket, with his gloves and his strikingly iconic burgundy hair. He watched as they approached one another in a friendly handshake. 

So Kyungsoo _had_ lied to him. He had been lying to him for a while. 

But to think it had been for something like this. To think he had gotten back to racing and he hadn’t told Jongin.

Jongin felt anger boiling inside him again. That explained everything. It explained the lame excuses. It explained the cuts and the bruises. It explained all those late nights. 

And maybe, in that moment, an unimaginable thought crossed Jongin’s mind. 

Maybe Baekhyun was right. Maybe Baekhyun had been right all along. 

Kyungsoo was no good for him. 

He took part of illegal races, he fought people. And most importantly, he lied to him. 

He really was no good for him.

But hells. He didn’t want anybody else. It was this one man that he wanted, this one man that he needed, this one man that he cared about more than anything else.

Jongin set his jaw, the fire inside him burning. 

He gripped the handles of his motorbike tightly, releasing the clutch. The motorbike underneath him roared loudly as he rode away from that place. 

  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_  
  
 

Jongin was out spinning aimlessly on the bike until the night came to its darkest point, until he knew that Kyungsoo would have gotten home by now. 

Surely enough, Kyungsoo greeted him with a happy smile and a deep kiss when he entered through the door. Jongin tried not to frown when the elder pulled him into his arms tightly.

“How was practice?” 

“It was good,” Jongin said, resting his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest. “There were a lot of surprises.” 

“Surprises?” Kyungsoo asked between kisses, as his lips moved from Jongin’s side down to his neck. Jongin craned his neck, making it easier for Kyungsoo to cover him in those needy kisses. He hummed.

“Yeah,” he hummed. “You’ll see soon.”  

“I can’t wait,” Kyungsoo said against his skin, before finally stepping back, still holding his hips. “I was about to go shower. Want to join me?” 

Jongin smiled, fingers gliding down Kyungsoo’s chest. 

“Go ahead. I just need to reply to an email and I’ll be right there.” 

Jongin waited by the door of their bedroom as he watched Kyungsoo walking towards the bathroom, losing a piece of clothing with every step and throwing it on the ground. 

His smile evaporated the moment Kyungsoo closed the door of the bathroom and he heard water running in the shower. 

That’s when he rushed into the bedroom, towards Kyungsoo’s side of the bed. Surely enough, Kyungsoo’s phone was there, charging on the night table. He reached down, unlocking the device with the password that was his birthday. He didn’t care for Kyungsoo’s text messages or calls. Instead, he clicked on his contacts list. 

He scrolled down until he found the name he needed. 

With a quick flash of his eyes towards the hallway, and a quick move of his hand, he pulled out his own phone, writing down the number quickly before locking Kyungsoo’s phone and setting it down on the night table again.

He stepped away, staring at the number on his phone’s display. He held his breath, before finally pursing his lips.

He would call him tomorrow. He had a lot to discuss with him. Because if Kyungsoo was playing a game, then he would learn it too. And he would beat him at it. He would give him a taste of his own medicine.

His fingers danced on the phone, as he saved the contact.

The newest contact on his phone.

_ Suho.  _

  
  
_I thought I was a fool for no one_  
_Oh baby, I'm a fool for you_

 

Jongin looked up when he heard the motorbike approaching from the end of the street. It was unnecessarily loud, unnecessarily quick, and Jongin knew who it was. He jumped off the table he was sitting on at the cold beach. 

The motorbike stopped right in front of him and he tried to keep his expression neutral as he watched the rider reaching up to remove his helmet. Suho threw his head back to get the hair out of his eyes, before reaching up to run his fingers through it. 

An entertained glint lit up his eye as he finally looked at Jongin. 

“You’re alone,” Jongin said, surprised not to see Suho with his entourage. 

The biker just shrugged, a smirk on his lips. 

“I am a very private man, sugar,” he leaned over his motorbike. “I know how to keep a secret or two. And by the sound of it, you do need a man who knows how to keep a secret.”

Jongin tried not to let the sour taste fill his entire body. He already had one man who knew how to keep a secret. He didn’t know if it had been a good idea to call another one.

“Look at you, though,” Suho mused, getting off his motorbike and letting his dark eyes shamelessly take in every inch of Jongin’s body. “You’ve changed.”

Jongin blinked down to his clothes. It had been slow, he supposed, but he knew. He had a bike now. He had a leather jacket of his own. His own black skinny jeans. No more loose jeans and hoodies from high school. 

He hadn’t paid much attention to it. He supposed Kyungsoo had influenced his style more or less. 

“Not the little, scared birdie from the beach anymore,” Suho said, reached out to run a finger down the zipper of Jongin’s leather jacket. Jongin forced himself to stay still, as the biker’s eyes shot up to meet his. He raised his eyebrows. “That’s hot. _You’re_ hot.” 

But Jongin supposed Kyungsoo had influenced more than just his style. Being with Kyungsoo for this long had definitely changed him. Given him the confidence he needed. 

He glared at the biker.

“I came here for information,” he raised a hand to push the other man’s arm away. “If you’re looking for a slut, look somewhere else. I’m taken.”

“By a man who isn’t even honest with you,” Suho made a pitiful expression, the sneer audible in his tone. Jongin’s fingers curled into fists.

“That’s none of your business.”

“Ah, but it kind of is, sugar,” Suho clicked his tongue. “You did call me for help, after all.”

Jongin set his jaw again. That man was despicable. This had been a mistake. He shouldn’t have done this.

He was about to step away, to turn around and walk away, but Suho laughed and Jongin blinked towards him.

Suho was laughing quietly, as he stepped away from him, shrugging. 

 “Alright then. I’ll help you,” Suho said, leaning back against his bike and giving Jongin a very challenging look. “Do you know how to ride?”

  
_You're the king of the superficial_  
_And how long before you tell the truth?_

 

Jongin woke up to the sun peeking past the curtains and illuminating his face. When he shifted, he felt a certain weight on his side. He turned to the side, facing a very sleepy, a very angelic looking Kyungsoo. 

The same Kyungsoo he had been waiting for last night. The same Kyungsoo who had been so late that Jongin must have falled asleep because he did not remember seeing the other man last night. He didn’t remember going to bed with him. 

He contained the sigh, as he raised a hand to run his fingers down Kyungsoo’s nose and lips.

“Where were you last night?” he said quietly, voice still hoarse from sleep. 

Kyungsoo just closed his eyes, pulling him closer. Not a single bit of hesitation on his face.

“I was in the garage,” he said, his arms strong around Jongin’s body. “Work ran late.”

_ Liar _ , Jongin thought. He didn’t say it out loud, though.

Instead, he pursed his lips and held Kyungsoo.

He wondered as he stared at the other’s eyes, whether Kyungsoo was ever going to tell him. If yes, then when. Had he even thought of telling him ever? Or was he planning on keeping this up for as long as he could? 

A liar. 

Jongin ran his tongue over his lips. He could play this game too. He could play this game real good. And he would only get better.

He rolled over Kyungsoo, peering down at his innocent face with slowly darkening eyes.

He kissed him.   
  
  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

 

“Stay close,” Suho’s voice overpowered the chatter and revving coming from all sides. The street seemed so much bigger now that Jongin wasn’t hiding. Suho led him through the masses of bikers and riders who were throwing him looks every now and then. Curious about the new kid. 

Everybody seemed to know Suho and he seemed to know everybody. 

“Came to give D.O. a run for his money?” 

Suho just smirked in the direction of the question, before pulling Jongin into a circle of bikers. The guys there stopped talking and all those eyes moved towards Jongin.

“Who’s this?” a tall guy asked, and he looked vaguely familiar. Suho sighed out dramatically next to him, when he leaned against someone else’s bike. A girl threw her hands around him from behind and Suho just turned to give her a quick smile before turning his gaze back to the bikers.

“Don’t you remember him, Yifan? I do believe you’ve met once before. At the beach, remember?”

Jongin squinted his eyes. Right. That’s where he remembered this guy from. He’d been at the beach when he met Suho for the first time. When he first found out that Kyungsoo was racing.

“Ah,” the tall guy, Yifan, threw a cautious glance towards Suho, before taking a sip of his drink. “What is he doing here then?” 

Suho just gave them all a mysterious smile, before taking a drink from the girl that was perched on the bike next to him. 

Jongin tried not to pay much attention to those curious glances people were throwing in his direction. Instead, he looked around. The darker the night got, the more bikers were arriving, sitting in their circles, with their friends. _Gangs_ , his brain helpfully supplied, and he almost shivered. 

“So,” a girl with a heavy leather jacket that looked too big on her asked. “Are you a racer?” 

“Are you?” Jongin fired back, looking down at the short girl. She was wearing fishnets and high boots. The leather jacket was hanging over a black, tight, crop top. She looked like a grunge Barbie when she smirked at him. 

“I like that one,” she said, popping a lollipop in her mouth. “Yes, baby. I race.”

“Now, now,” Suho smirked. “Be gentle with him, Irene. It’s his first time.”

The girl just gave him a little smirk, before turning around and joining the others around the bikes. 

Jongin’s head shot up when he heard revving and loud growls of motorbikes again, louder than before. He saw people gathering at the end of the street. 

“It’s starting,” Suho said, getting up from the bike and throwing the can on the ground. He stepped on it until it turned to a little foil circle. “Let’s go.”

They got back to their bikes and they pushed them to where everybody was gathering. 

Jongin’s breath hitched when he saw that many racing cars and bikes. It hitched when he saw the lights, when he saw the girl from earlier, Irene, confidently walking to the centre of the street. A guy helped her to get up on a car. There were excited roars from all sides of the little street. 

She was so small, yet somehow seemed so powerful when she simply raised her arms and everybody shut up at once.

“It’s a good night, ladies and gentlemen,” she started with a sweet, confident voice. “We have heard back from Joy and Mark. They’ve secured the parameter. The route tonight will be down to 64th, past the textile fabric, down the street by the beach. The race ends here.”

There were excited roars from the bikers again, and Irene had to raise her arms again to stop the shouting. 

“Now, who wants to go first?” 

The screams were loud once again. Jongin watched around as the excitement increased at the sound of a motorcycle’s loud roar, at a loud revving, before the crowd started parting to let someone pass through it on his bike slowly. 

“Very well,” Irene seemed excited when she spoke loudly. “We’re off to a _very_ strong and challenging start tonight. D.O.!” 

Jongin had to crane his neck a little to be able to see, but that dark feeling in his gut had been enough for him to simple know. He’d know those strong shoulders anywhere. He pressed his lips together when Kyungsoo removed his helmet and looked around the large crowd with a challenging glint in his big eyes. He looked relaxed. So calm. 

And Jongin? 

He had to grip the handles of his motorbike. He was _fuming_. 

“Do we have anybody who wants to go against him?!” Irene’s voice was entertained and loud as it resounded around them. 

The crowd seemed even more excited, as the motorbikes start revving. As people started screaming out Suho’s name. Someone even tapped him on the shoulder.

Jongin looked towards him to see the biker simply leaning back comfortably on his bike and just shaking his head with a little smirk.

“Not tonight.”

Suho looked at him then, and Jongin breathed in deeply. The biker winked at him quickly, before looking away and Jongin breathed out. He put the helmet on his head. 

He gripped the handles of the bike tightly. He made sure his motorbike was on Neutral, before he released the accelerator slowly. The rev of his bike’s engine was loud, the loudest one at the moment, and people started turning towards him. 

They started parting slowly, throwing curious glances towards him as he guided the bike forward to the car where Irene was waiting. Where Kyungsoo was curiously trying to take a look at the volunteer who had decided to go against him. 

Jongin stopped the bike on the other side of the car, before reaching up to remove his helmet. His faded blond hair fell over his eyes, as he raised his head to look across the circle. 

Irene was speaking, but he couldn’t hear a word. The people around them were screaming, but he didn’t hear a single sound.

All he could hear was his own heart furiously thumping against his chest when his eyes met Kyungsoo’s. 

He saw Kyungsoo’s eyes going wide, he saw him becoming speechless, a shocked expression taking over his face. 

An expression of uttermost panic as he realized that it was, indeed, Jongin standing in front of him and giving him a sharp glare.

_ Caught you _ , Jongin raised his eyebrows and had the utmost pleasure of seeing Kyungsoo letting out a breath with a little shake of his head. 

And then something else spread on Kyungsoo’s face. Something different. A different sort of panic, as he turned off his bike’s engine and jumped off it, approaching Jongin with confident, fast strides. He was shaking his way, the panic in his eyes growing with every step. 

“No,” Jongin heard him saying before he even reached him. “Absolutely not.”

Kyungsoo reached him then, reaching out to put a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, seemingly uncaring about the crowd around them growing silent to watch them. 

“What are you doing? Get off that bike.”

Jongin let out a dumbfounded breath, also not caring about all those eyes on them. He shrugged Kyungsoo’s hand off himself.

“Get off me.”

Kyungsoo seemed beyond shocked when Jongin glared at him. He should have expected this. He brought it upon himself. 

Jongin’s eyes remained hard on him. The cold treatment was the least of all things he deserved right now.

Kyungsoo’s eyes glinted with an apologetic look, but Jongin ignored it. He just kept staring at him. 

“No,” Kyungsoo said eventually. He shook his head, stepping back. “I’m not racing against you.”

The crowd let out a roar, not a supportive one, a rather disappointed one. An angry one. Jongin kept watching Kyungsoo, as his boyfriend simply shook his head again and approached the car.

“He can’t race,” he hissed at Irene.

“Of course, he can,” a voice interrupted Kyungsoo and everybody looked up to see Suho walking into the circle with his hands in his pocket and a rather smug smirk on his face at Kyungsoo’s expression. He looked like someone he slapped him. “I taught him, after all.”

He deserved it, Jongin’s inner voice reminded, as he gripped the handles of his bike. 

Kyungsoo looked at him with betrayed eyes, and a rather hurt expression. Jongin set his jaw. 

Kyungsoo had no right to feel betrayed or hurt now. Jongin was the one who had been betrayed and hurt. Lied to. 

“I’ll race,” he said, and the crowd roared again. Kyungsoo shook his head, shoulders slumping down in defeat. 

Irene’s voice resounded around him again, as he urged someone else to come forward and race against him, because judging by the abandoned bike to the side, Kyungsoo had no intention of racing him.

It was the tall guy from earlier, Yifan, who moved forward. The crowd seemed to know him, because their shouts grew louder. 

Jongin took in a deep breath when Irene spoke up again.

“WE HAVE OUR FIRST RIDERS,” the girl screamed, stomping her foot on the car’s hood. “Let’s hear what the stakes are!” 

“500 dollars from me,” Yifan stated, throwing the bound cash into Irene’s hands.

Jongin’s eyes flashed up, as all eyes looked towards him. Suho hadn’t warned him about this part. He had no cash on himself. 

“So, baby?” Irene squatted on the car, popping the lollipop out of her mouth. “What do you bet?”

Jongin tried to rake his brain quickly. He looked towards Suho, who just shrugged, not quite interested. Then his eyes stopped on Kyungsoo. 

At his desperate expression, at his absolutely horrified eyes. Jongin squinted his eyes at him before looking back to Irene.

“Myself.”

The crowd erupted around them, the whistling was loud, the screams were even louder. Kyungsoo looked broken. 

Jongin smirked, as he started tightening his gloves. He’d known Kyungsoo would like this.

“Stop this,” he heard Kyungsoo saying lowly when he approached him, his hands holding the handles of his bike. He had the look fo a mad man in his eyes. “You can’t race like this. You can get hurt. You don’t know what you’re doing-”

“I know what I’m doing,” Jongin interrupted him, as he raised an eyebrow. “Do you?”

“Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo pleaded, his face swimming in panic. “Please, I am begging you, stop and think about this for one second.”

“I have thought about it for way too long, but it seems like you haven’t.” Jongin cut him off again, foot on the pedal of the bike. “Now _move_.” 

He didn’t look back to Kyungsoo’s broken and regretful expression, but instead drove forward to the start line of the race. His heart was beating fast, fury and excitement rushing through his veins. 

Wildfire. 

  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

 

The racing of his heart was becoming more and more distinct as the buildings around him turned to a blur. As the wind blew so strongly against him that he had to lean forward and to grip the handles of his motorcycle harder.

He could hear the other motorcycle moving beside him, but he had no time, no spare second to look to the side. He was too busy paying attention to the street, to every little curve and marking, as he pushed the accelerator. 

The speed he was moving with was too high. It was faster than anything he had ever done. Fast to the point it scared him. 

But the wind blowing against him, the world becoming a blur of night lights and buildings – it was a completely new feeling. 

He was racing. 

He was racing against somebody else, and the stakes were high. He had to save himself. He had to prove Kyungsoo wrong. 

So he kept racing. Picking up the speed, feeling the thrill and excitement of all that uncertainty, of that speed filling him up completely. 

And he loved it. That panic, that fear, mixing with the pleasure and exhilaration. He loved every bit of it.

And he finally understood. He understood Kyungsoo and why he liked doing this. Why he was running off to race behind his back. 

Because this – the wind, the empty street, the lack of control on the speedometer – it gave him a type of freedom he had never expected to want. 

He did not stop to look back for even a moment, he did not stop until he saw the crowd of the street, until he saw Irene in the distance, on top of that car with a flag in her hands. He did not stop until after he passed her and she brought down the flag. 

The break after he slowed down left a black marking on the asphalt of the street, and for the first time in all those minutes they had been racing, he heard something different from his heartbeat. 

He heard all those excited screams, and he heard the slowing bike of Yifan who had arrived just after him.

And when those people started surrounding him, and when Irene beamed at him, and when Suho smirked at him from the side, Jongin’s breath hitched. 

He had won his first race. 

  
  
_You set my soul alight_

 

A hand was wrapped around his arm as soon as he got off the motorbike.

Jongin was still feeling high on adrenaline to stop the other person from dragging him to the side. Only when he pinned him against the old wall of the building, did Jongin look up.

Kyungsoo looked furious. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Jongin hummed. “I won.”

“But you might have not!” Kyungsoo almost growled, and Jongin sobered up, giving his boyfriend a look. “You might have fallen! You might have hurt yourself. You might have fucking _lost_.” 

“So what?” Jongin snapped. “So what if I lost?” 

Kyungsoo seemed to angry to speak for a moment. He shut his eyes, then pushed Jongin’s arms against the old wall again.

“Bets are taken very seriously here. And you bet yourself. That was the most stupid thing you have ever done in your entire life.”

“Is it, now?” Jongin raised his eyebrows. “What about that one time _you_ bet _me_?” 

“That’s different.” Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth. Jongin felt a shade falling over his eyes, as he tightened his fingers in a fist and pushed Kyungsoo off himself. As he turned around and pinned him to the wall instead. 

He was so mad. So goddamn mad. 

“No, it’s not. And I’m done being weak. I’m done being your toy.” 

“You’ve never been weak,” Kyungsoo said, seemingly surprised by the fact that Jongin was holding him against the wall, that he was pressing his wrists against the scratchy surface of the building. “And you’ve never been my toy.” 

Jongin knew that. Of course he knew that.

Kyungsoo loved him. Despite everything, despite his lies, he loved him. 

If there was one thing Jongin was certain about it was that Kyungsoo loved him. Deeply, passionately, genuinely. 

Yet, he had lied to him and Jongin was mad. So mad. 

“Yeah, well,” he ended up saying, pressing Kyungsoo’s arms into the wall. “You’re about to become mine.”

  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

 

There was nothing gentle about the kisses – they were clashes of their lips and teeth, strong fingers digging into flesh as they made their way to the bedroom, as Jongin pushed Kyungsoo down on the bed. Nothing gentle. 

There was no room for gentle tonight. Not when Jongin felt nothing but rage inside himself. 

He was hasty when he pushed Kyungsoo’s hands away from himself, when he threatened him with a glare to not try touching him. He had no right to touch him. Not now. 

He prepared Kyungsoo quickly, quick moves filled with intention. He basked in those little sounds leaving Kyungsoo’s lips, they got straight to his soul, every little moan and every little gasp. 

It was quite different. Usually he was the one on the receiving end. But now Kyungsoo was lying underneath him on the bed, completely naked while Jongin still was dressed above him. All wrecked, all ready for him. 

“That’s enough,” Kyungsoo said, voice hoarse and breathy. “Fuck me.” 

“Oh, I will fuck you,” Jongin growled, leaning down to bite on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he spread the lube on his hard cock. He kissed the spot where he bit him, whispering into his skin. “I will fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit on that damned motorbike.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when Jongin started pushing inside him, slowly. He peered down at the older man to see him shutting his eyes at the intrusion, his fingers tightening around the sheets, crumpling them. Jongin forced himself to be slow at first.

He was mad, but he was not cruel. 

He waited for Kyungsoo to adjust to his length, to get used to it, to stop himself from trembling. He waited patiently, fingers dancing down Kyungsoo’s thick thigh and over to his hard, leaking cock. When he brushed his hand against it, Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open and he gasped. 

“Move,” Kyungsoo hissed, back arching a little as he tried to fuck himself on Jongin’s length. “God damn it, _move_.” 

“Shut up,” Jongin snapped his hips forward, eliciting another loud gasp, a surprised one. 

He pulled out slowly, almost completely, feeling his cock dragging against Kyungsoo’s walls, the friction making every part of him scream in utmost pleasure. Then he pushed back in. 

Kyungsoo’s breathing was heavy as Jongin slowly picked up the pace. As the painfully slow thrusts became regular, harder and deeper by the second. 

Their moans were loud and breathy, Kyungsoo’s whines low and needy, as he barely stopped himself from reaching up towards Jongin. He gripped the sheets again instead. 

He was thrashing on the bed, back arching off the mattress every time Jongin snapped his hips up and ran a hand over his sensitive dick. When hestarted pumping him in rhythm with his harsh thrusts, Kyungsoo couldn’t help the pleased sobs that started rolling down his tongue, along with all the profanity. 

And all Jongin could feel bubbling alongside his rage and anger was all that pleasure. It was pleasure that he felt, every single nerve ending on his body on fire, all his insides turning at Kyungsoo pressed down to meet his thrusts. 

Kyungsoo was a wreck beneath him already. He knew it. Jongin knew it. 

And he was close, jongin could tell. He could feel his walls tightening around him as he thrusted inside him, and he recognized that blissed out expression – those plush lips pulled back and eyes shut tightly. 

Jongin almost had half a mind to reach down and press the base of Kyungsoo’s cock, he almost reached down to stop him from cumming. Just to spite him. Just to make him mad.

But it was his own release that he so desperately needed, so he snapped his hips forward again. And he felt so goddamn good. Kyungsoo was so tight around him, so hot and warm. _His_. 

Those moans, meant just for him to hear. That fucked out expression, meant just for him to see. 

A privilege that nobody else had.

His thrusts became sporadic, and he knew he was close. Too close. 

He reached down to tug on Kyungsoo’s dick. The low whine that escaped his throat sent shivers up his spine. 

Kyungsoo came with a loud cry, throwing his head back as his cum shot over his chest. His back arched off the bed and he reached up to hold on to Jongin’s shoulders for support as Jongin fucked into him again. 

He wasn’t able to hold it much longer. His hips were desperately snapping forward, chasing his own high. 

He came inside Kyungsoo, eyelids fluttering when his vision turned white. His thrusts were slow as he rode himself through his own orgasm, Kyungsoo’s body shivering underneath him when he finally pulled out. Jongin’s eyes looked down to see his boyfriend’s hole clenching on nothing, trying too keep in his cum, but it dripped down his skin. 

Jongin’s smirk was almost victorious as he rolled down on the bed, his breaths heavy. 

He felt so dirty. So raw. So wild. 

So incredibly good. 

It took him a few moments to remember himself. To remember the entire situation.

Mad, but not cruel.

He looked over to Kyungsoo and his sweaty face, to his fucked out expression, to his glazed eyes. 

He almost sifghed out.

Mad, but not cruel.

Not even that mad.

Not anymore.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked, shifting to the side and running a finger down Kyungsoo’s nose and on his lips. 

Kyungsoo nodded, raising a hand to catch Jongin’s arm, to hold it where it was, over his lips. He kissed his fingers gently and Jongin felt his heart melting.

He could never be mad. 

Not really.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo said and he did not have to elaborate. Jongin knew. “I shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t have kept it a secret from you.”

“Yeah,” Jongin agreed quietly, fingers finally moving to the side, holding Kyungsoo’s face to turn towards himself. “You shouldn’t have.”

Jongin leaned down to press their lips then. Finally. Softly, lovingly. The way he liked it most. Because when he kissed Kyungsoo like this – when Kyungsoo kissed him like this – he knew he loved him. He knew they loved each other. Despite everything, their love was strong. 

Jongin broke the kiss and rolled over to the side, picking up Kyungsoo’s jeans from the ground. He reached inside the pocket to pull out the black keys from there. 

Kyungsoo looked at him with confused eyes.

“I’m confiscating this,” Jongin wrapped his hand around the keys of the motorcycle. He contemplated it for a moment. “For now, at least.”

“I should be confiscating yours too,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin just raised an eyebrows when Kyungsoo reached out to hold his face. He was serious when he spoke up. “You could have seriously hurt yourself. I can’t believe you did that.”

“I _had_ to.” Jongin said, sitting up. “Did you learn your lesson?”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips when Jongin trapped him between his arms on the bed, as he peered over him again. Their eyes met.

“Never, _ever_ lie to me again.” Jongin said with raised eyebrows, and a playful smirk on his lips. “Because I _will_ find out, and you _will_ pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> wellp :)
> 
> twitter: jongnugget


End file.
